


Halloween

by PrinnPrick



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Candy, Cloud's big brother senses are up, Costumes, Cute, Demon, Fluff, Halloween, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Strifehart, Trick or Treating, Werewolf, awkward monsters, fast bonding, fudge - Freeform, marluxia has the fudge, real monsters, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Cloud, Sora, and Roxas go trick or treating, and run into some new friends along the way...
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Marluxia/Setzer, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 22





	1. Grab Your Bags, Boys, It's Candy Beggin' Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just 'Halloween' 'cause I am so creative. xP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! I'm a day late! Sorry, it's just this was going to be a one-shot, but it's like... 38 pages... And then all the editing... Blegh

If there were ever a season made for Sora, it was Halloween; candy and costumes? There was nothing better, besides maybe Christmas (for the gifts). This year he was dressed as a Santa-themed vampire, which combined the two holidays and upped his enthusiasm levels by at least one-hundred--

And annoyed Roxas to no end. Sora was bouncing like a small child beside him as they waited for Cloud to leave the bathroom already. Roxas was dressed as a basic cat, with a bell collar, black ears that also had bells with ribbons hanging on them, and... jeans and a t-shirt. He just wasn't into Halloween like Sora was.

“There is no way in fuck I am comin' out,” Cloud suddenly announced.

“Pleeeease, Cloud? You promised!”

“No.”

“ _You. Prooooomised!_ ”

“...”

“Cloud, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, but you did promise. If you go back on it you'll need to make it up to Sora some other way, since he did eat that bug like he said he would if you agreed. Which you made him do, thinking he wouldn't.”

“I murdered an innocent for you!”

Cloud could be heard sighing, just before he opened the door at last. The blonde was dressed in a beautiful, blue gown with a wig that matched his blonde hair that sported two braids over his shoulders. Sora's “princess victim”, or whatever. 

“... I look ridiculous.”

“You're beautiful!” Sora squealed.

“I admit... You do look hot as a woman.”

“Shut it, both of you,” Cloud growled as he suddenly kicked off the heels he had on underneath; they shot to the other side of the room like dangerous projectiles. “Fine. I'll go in the damn dress and I'll wear the lipstick and eyeshadow, but I'm not wearin' those things. They're already pinchin' me in just the right, wrong places. I ain't getting' blisters...”

Sora quickly retrieved Cloud's tennis-shoes and knelt down to help Cloud put them on. The blonde had Roxas by the shoulders for balance, just in case, but in truth he didn't really need the help. 

“Okay, now let's hurry this up... I wanna get out of this damn thing as fast as possible,” Cloud grumped. Sora adjusted the wig until the blood marks on Cloud's neck were visible.

“Ready to go!” Sora declared with a fist being punched triumphantly into the air, just before he swerved sharply on his heel and walked to the door. “To candy!”

“To humiliation...”

“To Marluxia's home-made fudges he has a limited supply of every year,” Roxas huffed as he closed and locked the door behind them. “We have to run if we want to get any, especially since Cloud took so damn long.”

“You know, Cloud,” Sora began, rather seriously for him, “no one thinks it's humiliating for a woman to dress in guy clothes. Women wear pants all the time. So, why does it have to be so embarrassing for a guy to wear women's clothes?”

“... I guess you have a point...”

“And since when do you care what people think?”

“... Double point,” Cloud hiked up his skirts and adjusted the candy purse he was carrying for the occasion. “Fine. I look great in this color anyway.”

“That you do~!” Sora chirped as he hooked an arm around one of Cloud's.

“I know you want them fudges, Rox, but it makes more sense to hit the houses on the way,” Cloud began as he straightened his back and led the way down the side-walk. “I mean, Sora's neighbor usually has his candies out by now and he only refills once.”

“Home. Made. Fudge. With _mocha chocolate_.” Roxas growled. “But fine. We can hit the neighbor's, then the mansion. The other houses we can hit on the way back.”

“He always has snickers out!” Sora replied excitedly.

“Why are you so keen to get fudges so fast? I know they're limited, but we're startin' from your house this year. We are literally down the street.”

“One year I had to tackle a bunch of elementary kids to get a fudge.”

“What?” Cloud paused to turn to Roxas with a quirked brow.

“Not to worry!” Sora said with a laugh. “He was a elementary school kid, too.”

“Marluxia been givin' them out that long? We're seniors...”

“Marluxia and Setzer are family friends. Everyone in the neighborhood knows them as the crazy couple, but they're easy to love.”

Once they arrived to the door, however, the usual giant bowl of candy wasn't sitting on the neighbor's porch like it should be. The lights were on, decorations covered the porch, and the sign for the bowl was out... but no candy. Sora frowned.

“Well, he clearly plans to give out candy this year. Maybe he hasn't left yet?” Roxas wondered as he scuttled up behind the other two.

“... Should we knock?” Cloud suggested.

Sora leaned forward and politely knocked two or three times, just loud enough to be heard. There was a bit of movement on the other side of the door, and then it opened with a creak (and the sound of an electronic witch laughing). A silverette wearing a ripped, punk t-shirt and jeans with tears at the knees was at the door holding the usual bowl of candy in his buff arm. His skin was like alabaster, his lips a dust pink, and he was as tall as Cloud (a head taller than the twins).

Sora squeezed Cloud's arm a little too tight, which the blonde snorted at. 

“Hello,” came the silverette's easy tone. He had a voice that was smooth like chocolate, and aquamarine eyes that seemed to glow. The silverette smiled and two fangs appeared over his bottom lip.

“Trick or treat,” each teenager said, in their own level of excitement.

“Cool vampire costume,” Cloud remarked as the silverette dropped candy into each proffered bag.

“Wh-What?” The silverette nearly dropped the bowl, but managed to place it without incident. “I'm not—Who, wait... Yes. Costume. Sorry! Ha ha ha!”

Cloud tilted his head and furrowed his brows at that. _Weirdo._

Sora grinned wide. “Hi! I'm your neighbor! My name is Sora, what's yours?”

“I'm Riku.” Riku did not seem unfamiliar with Sora in the slightest, which had Cloud's red alert going from a code yellow (“Should I be suspicious?”) to a code orange (“I'm growing suspicious...”). “You boys having a fun night?”

 _... 'Boys'? He looks our age, though..._ Cloud thought with a huff.

“Haven't really started yet!” Sora bounced on his feet. “Say, Riku... Whacha doing tonight? Wanna come along?”

If Sora had a tail, it would have been wagging. He let go of Cloud to bounce on his feet before Riku like an excited puppy.

_One cannot say Sora isn't confident, at least..._

Roxas had moved back to the side-walk and had begun to whine at them like a ready tea kettle. “Fudge, people—fudge!”

“Oh, um...” Riku turned pink. “With... With you?” He stared at Sora like he couldn't believe he had been invited, like he might have already had a crush on Sora for some time.

Cloud's eyes narrowed.

Sora held out a hand. “Take my hand, fellow wanderer! We shall go candy gathering!”

Riku hesitated, but only for a moment. Sora was a patient guy when it came to things he really wanted... and the glint in his eyes said he really wanted Riku to come. When the silverette finally took his hand, Sora looked as happy as a cat who had caught a mouse. He gave Riku a chance to lock up the door (with his one hand, Riku refused to let go now—and so did Sora) before he began to drag their new companion away.

Riku looked like he was ready to explode and kept staring at their hands with a very suspicious amount of happy disbelief.

Cloud's eyes were dangerous slits as he followed behind them alongside Roxas. His danger level was dancing along the code red line.

“What's got your panties in a twist?” Roxas asked as he munched on his candy. 

“... Remember the last few times I visited you guys and Sora mentioned feelin' like someone was watchin' him whenever he went outside to play or some shit?”

“Yeah?”

"And how he said he thought someone was peepin' in the bathroom window a couple'a times?"

"... Yeah?"

"And the love notes he's been gettin'?"

"The ones that are border-line romantic and creepy at once?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

“And that started around the time that new neighbor of yours right in front of us appeared? We made jokes he had binoculars or somethin'.”

“Uh huh.”

“I might have to hog-tie a vampire tonight.”

Roxas looked between the couple ahead, who ran to the next house _instead of toward the mansion_ with a quirked brow. “Is he acting strange or something?”

“He's actin' like he's been crushin' on Sora a while.”

“He could have just been shy.”

“Let's hope. He gives me chills, though. Bad chills.”

“Okay, cowboy, whatever you say.”

Sora rang the doorbell just as Roxas yelled, “We're supposed to be going to the mansion, remember?! My fudge!”

“Trick or treat!” Sora called as he smiled as bright as the sun at Riku, who squeaked.

Roxas sighed as he and Cloud joined them on the stoop just as the door opened to reveal their friend.

“Well, aren't you all just so cute!” Yuffie said playfully. “Who knew Cloud could look so good in a dress? Damn, boy!”

“Stuff it, Ninja Girl,” Cloud snapped as he held out his purse. “Candy, please.”

Yuffie chuckled and gave them each candy, except Riku who shook his head 'no' politely. 

“Thanks, Yuffie! Happy Halloween!” Sora called happily. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Sora! Fudge!” Roxas said huffily as he immediately tossed the sugary sweet he got into his mouth.

“I'm staying in tonight. My mom and I are having a horror movie marathon. My dad is coming home early from overseas, so we're going to wait for him.”

“Awesome!” Sora and Yuffie were openly ignoring Roxas. “Tell him I said 'hi'!”

“I will! Night, guys!” Yuffie waved good bye and shut the door.

Sora turned to Riku with his head tilted, still so much like a young dog. “How come you didn't want any? You don't have a candy bag... Where were you going tonight? Did I interrupt your plans?”

“I'm, uh...” Riku licked one of his fangs as he looked over Sora's face a moment. His pupils for half a second seemed smaller. “I'm not a candy person. I'm more a, uh... 'people' person...”

“Ohhh nooo!” Sora said, playfully dramatic. He showed off his own teeth and waved his jagged, gloved fingers at Riku in a slow, clawing motion. “And just how many people do you plan to eat tonight~?”

“Oh,” Riku shrugged non-chalantly. “Just one.” He grinned seductively at Sora.

“Heheheh...” It was hard to see under his thick make-up, but it was obvious Sora was blushing. 

Roxas and Cloud behind them rolled their eyes.

“You two are acting like you're dating,” Roxas huffed as he and Cloud easily passed the two, who had practically stalled in order to flirt.

“... Do you mind that, Riku?”

“Mind what?” Riku blinked as he not-so-discretely walked closer to Sora and tilted his head, as if to kiss him.

Sora grinned wide enough that it looked like his cheeks hurt. “That people might think we're dating.”

“Not at all.”

“We just met.”

“Do you mind?”

“Not really~” Sora sang.

“Then what's the problem?”

Sora jumped and pumped his fist into the air like before. “I got a Halloween Boyfriend!”

“Do you even know each other's last names?” Roxas asked with a roll of his eyes.

“Nope!”

Cloud shook his head. They had skipped two or three houses (their lights were out), but the moment they came to a porch with the light on Sora was dragging Riku to the door again.

“Sora!” Roxas snapped. “No! Down, boy! Fudge first!”

Sora ignored him again and knocked enthusiastically on the door.

“I fear for our runt. He's never had a boyfriend before, and he's clearly smitten,” Roxas sighed.

“And you're clearly jealous with loneliness.”

Roxas jerked a glare on Cloud. "What does that make you, then? Glaring like you want to murder him..."

"Haven't decided yet."

Riku in turn grinned wide enough to show all his teeth... and his oddly realistic fangs. Cloud thought wherever he bought them he must have had them custom made to fit. “I have the honor of being your Halloween boyfriend!”


	2. The Wolfman Cometh (and He Brings His Fearsome Pet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the first chapter a little.

“Don't try to act like you're not home, Cid!”

It was manners to leave those homes without the light on alone, but unfortunately this was the house of their woodshop teacher: a cranky, scruffy, tough love, dad type that they always enjoyed annoying at any opportunity. He could have simply pretended he wasn't home and they may have ignored him after a series of enthusiastic knocks, but instead he called back, "Not. Here!"

"Ciiiiiiid!" Sora cried as he banged on the door again. "Give us candy!"

"Ain't got none!"

"You heard the man," Roxas said and turned his way back toward the side-walk, but Sora wasn't relenting.

"Stop yer hammerin'!" Cid growled as he swung the door open at last. He had a cigarette stuffed between his teeth and what appeared to be some sort of clay mask on his face. "Can't a man enjoy his fuckin' pre-bed maintenance in _peace_?!"

"We love you, too, Pops!" Sora called with a cheeky grin, and just barely avoided a scuff to the side of his head. Riku had pulled Sora out of the way in time and frowned at the older blonde.

"Trick or treat!" Everyone, but Riku, called. 

"What do you shits not understand about _no candy_?"

"You gotta give us somethin'," Cloud said pleasantly enough, but there was a silent threat underneath the politesse that Cid must have caught because he rolled his eyes and put both fists onto his hips in a pose they recognized as him clearly relenting.

"Lemme check, damn kids," Cid grumbled on his breath as he shut the door most of the way and began to look around the house. It took a solid minute (which was long enough for Roxas to start pulling at his hair in frustration) before he came back and tossed a few foil packs into each of their bags. "There. Now go get laid and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Condoms? Really?" Cloud huffed as he pulled one out and did his best not to turn red. 

"Happy fucking Halloween!" Cid growled and slammed the door shut on them.

Sora pulled one out and silently squeaked. He threw it back in mostly to not see it anymore and coughed. 

Riku tilted his head. "Well, at least he wants us to practice safe sex?"

"U-Us?" Sora squeaked out loud this time as he whipped his head to stare bewildered at Riku.

Riku chuckled. The smile he sported once again showed off his sharp, pearly whites as they slid into place... along dents in his lips that Sora hadn't noticed before. "I meant in general, silly. No one said anything about _us_ having sex..." But his voice trailed off and his eyes looked away as if to say "Unless you want to?", which made Sora turn even redder.

"Come on, you two. Save the flirting for after fudge!" Roxas demanded as he led the way down the street once again. "If you guys _insist_ on hitting every house, then we have seven more houses to go before fudge! Or until I leave you guys behind!"

"Roxas, you can't go alone--it's dangerous!" Sora insisted as he shook his head to try and force his embarrassment away, and tugged Riku onto the side-walk to follow his brother. Riku laughed and squeezed his hand affectionately. 

Someone had left their can out for garbage day, which had been yesterday, so they took a little time to get rid of Cid's "treats" before moving onto the next house.

Sora ran past the other two, still dragging an amused Riku, up to the next door where he rang the bell. 

The house belonged to the local florist, a beautiful, kind woman named Aerith. She was known for her cute dresses, spunk, and motherly mannerisms that charmed just about anyone. When she opened the door, Sora gave her a brief hug.

"Hi, Ms. Aerith!" Sora said as he stood on her stoop with a grin. He didn't seem to notice the jealous pout Riku sported. "Trick or treat!"

"Hello, Sora! Hi, Roxas! Hi, Cloud!" Aerith waved to each in turn as she deposited candy. "Oh, and a new friend?"

"He's my Halloween Boyfriend!" Sora declared and turned to grin as bright as the sun to the silverette, who smiled back.

"How exciting," Aerith said with a gentle laugh. "And what a convincing costume, Mr. Halloween Boyfriend!"

"Riku."

"I think I have something you'll like, Riku," Aerith said mysteriously as she produced a red sucker. Riku took it to be polite, but then his eyes widened as he sniffed along the plastic.

"... Negative O..."

"Have a nice night, boys!" Aerith called and waved good bye as she shut the door quietly.

"Wow," Sora exclaimed as Riku pulled off the plastic with his teeth (to avoid letting Sora's hand go). "That sucker looks like it might be real blood! Cool!"

Riku winked at Sora as he stuffed the lolly into his mouth and put the plastic wrapper into his pocket. "It's my second favorite flavor."

"What's your first favorite?"

"B positive."

"Ooo," Sora said, and then gasped. "Oh no!"

Riku blinked as Sora gaped at him in fear. "Wh-What? I was kidding, really--I--" Riku was wide-eyed and clutched Sora's hand as panic began to suffuse his system. 

"I'm B positive!" Sora cried, and then began to run back to the side-walk and to the next house in earnest.... However, he was smiling again and pulling Riku along as he attempted his 'escape'. "Don't eat me!"

Riku laughed with relief. "If you're hoping to escape me, taking me along doesn't exactly accomplish that."

Sora and Riku laughed and bumped each other playfully ("You should let some of it drip out of your mouth so it really looks like you fed!" Sora suggested, a little more excitedly than warranted) as they arrived to the next house... leaving both blondes behind in their dust. Neither seemed offended by it, though.

Roxas blinked as he heard what sounded like terrified... croaking? A few cars passed by (going slower than usual due to all the trick-or-treaters), and between them appeared to be a shadow. Cloud turned to look as the cry sounded again and quirked a brow.

"... Are frogs out this late at night? This close to winter?" Roxas questioned. 

"Maybe it's a toad...?" Cloud's heart leaped into his stomach. "Poor thing sounds like it's freakin' out..."

Roxas blinked and turned to grab Cloud, but the bigger blonde was out of reach by the time the tone to Cloud's voice registered. It was Cloud's "I'm about to do something stupidly altruistic" voice. Roxas slapped his face and dragged his hand down his cheek as he looked on with mild worry. No one was driving fast enough to kill Cloud, but he could still be injured.

None the less, Cloud had grabbed up his skirt with one hand and hopped into the street just in time to swipe the fattest toad up into his free arm. A car honked as it passed by.

"Idiot idiot idiot _idiot_..." Roxas called as Cloud rejoined him on the side-walk. "The only street lamp here is about to die! Someone could have hit you!"

"Ya know I can't stand it when little animals get hit by cars..."

"I care more about _you_ getting hit by a car!" Roxas yelled, and then turned to look at the toad with a frown. "No offense."

The toad just croaked and slapped its tongue against its eye. Roxas cringed.

"Would you have just left'em to get crushed?" Cloud asked indignantly.

"Maybe not, but I would have liked a chance to get to him semi-safely!"

Cloud waved him off as he inspected the toad for injuries. Oddly enough, there was a small collar on the toad. Bright red against the green and brown of its slimey skin. On the collar was a little tag, which Cloud read with a raised brow. "... 'Squishy'." Cloud flipped it to the other side. "'Property of Squall Leonhart. If found, please yell for me--I'll probably hear it.' Okay..." Cloud looked at Roxas first, who seemed just as confused, before he shrugged and said loudly. "Mr. Leonhart, we found your frog! Or toad? Well, he's here at..." Cloud looked at the nearby street sign. "Maple and Twilight!"

"I was wondering where he went," came a deep, lazy voice from behind the blondes. They both jumped and jerked around. Whoever they were, they were tall, had silky, long brown hair that cascaded around his neck and face, sharp, steel-blue eyes, pointed wolf ears, and large canines. A tail of fluff as brown as his hair trailed behind him through his jeans. He moved to take the toad from Cloud's shocked hands and gave the little creature a flat look, which appeared to be returned in much the same way.

Cloud cleared his throat. "Great costume..." He said as he tried to ignore how perfect the edge of his jaw was, and the way the scar on his face somehow made him even more handsome (and he was already hot to begin with). Cloud sniffed and tried to slacken his stiff posture. _I am not Sora, who goes around crushin' on random pale guys at first sight. I refuse._ Though, Leon wasn't pale... He was a gorgeous, olive-tone tan.

Roxas gave Cloud a pointed look, rolled his eyes so hard it looked like it hurt, and walked away.

The man lifted his (broad, strong) hands so that the toad could climb onto his head between his canine ears, and then both stared at Cloud as if they were ready to nap right there. "... You, too?" Squall offered, though he looked as if he couldn't care less. His fangs were much, much bigger than Riku's and looked solid. _... Those are almost realistic..._

"So, you're a... werewolf or somethin'? Where did you get the fangs?"

"... My mom, I guess?" Squall didn't seem to understand the question.

"Cloud, bring your new friend along! We need to get moving before Roxas explodes!" Sora called from nearly two houses down.

Cloud jumped as he was called. He frowned at Sora first, before turning to the wolf. He opened his mouth to say good bye, but that was when Squishy decided to make his move. The huge toad leaped into the air and landed onto Cloud's head, where he immediately made himself comfortable. Cloud stiffened and tried to look up without accidentally dislodging the toad. "... Uh...?"

"Rrrrrribbit."

Squall blinked in surprise as he stared at the amphibian, who smacked his lips in response. "That's weird. He's usually more anti-social than me." Leon looked down at Cloud. "Call me Leon. You have my son."

"Leon," Cloud acknowledged. "I'm Cloud, and you can take'em back anytime now."

"Cloud," Leon began as he took a step closer so he wasn't even a foot away, "you don't understand..."

"Understand?" Cloud asked, and barely suppressed the sudden tingling sensation that ran down his spine. 

"Squishy goes where Squishy wants. In fact, you're probably the reason he left my jacket in the first place," as Leon spoke, he leaned in and blatantly sniffed Cloud's hair. "And I now know why... Your hair smells delicious."

"D-Delicious?!" Cloud's voice nearly broke as he took a startled step back, and then glared up at the toad. "Despite my shampoo choices, and no matter what Tifa says, my hair is not a nest!" Squishy only croaked again and slapped his tongue against his eye.

While Cloud was distracted by the amphibian, Leon latched himself onto Cloud's arm. The blonde was suddenly stuck with both of them.

"Look at it this way," Sora began as Cloud woodenly rejoined his friend with his two new companions, "he technically completes your outfit... Beauty and the Beast!"


End file.
